


Fearless

by trueblackhand



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental First Times, Bottom Hanzo, Incest, Light breath play, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueblackhand/pseuds/trueblackhand
Summary: There are lots of things Hanzo "doesn't do" anymore; invite Genji to his room, tell him secrets, ask him for advice.





	Fearless

Hanzo calls Genji to his room late, sunset dimming into twilight by the time he slips between the shoji. Straight backed and turned away from the door, Hanzo kneels by his futon. Not looking for Genji the moment he steps within.

A half smile wobbles on his lips, nervous excitement brewing in the pit of Genji's stomach. He hasn’t been to his brother’s room after dark since they were boys and Genji would steal his way under Hanzo’s covers. His shoulders loosen, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweats after he closes the door behind him.

He's about to open his mouth when Hanzo speaks.

“Genji, I have something I would like to discuss.” Cool and distant, typical Hanzo, but then he turns and his hair slides like a silk curtain over his face. As if it would hide anything. “I've met someone, a—” Hanzo pauses, holding immovably still, “a man.”

Immediately Genji’s hackles raise but the smile on his face doesn't drop, a testament to the amount of practise he’s had wearing it. _A man?_ It's not like Hanzo to do… _things._ Anything, but especially not things involving men. He'd been pretty sure his out of touch brother didn't even hold a passing interest in sex until a moment ago.

That had always been Genji's arena; hedonism, sex, pleasure. He'd become ensnared by the three while Hanzo concerned himself playing the perfect heir.

“Yeah?” he prompts when Hanzo glances away, not continuing on. He keeps his voice upbeat, not wanting to betray the bright spark of jealousy that coils in his gut, verdant and serpentine.

“Y-yes,” Hanzo stutters again and it makes Genji frown; it's so out of character. “I have never…” And _oh,_ that explains it. “I know you— you've done,” Hanzo breaks but Genji can guess the end for him.

 _Everything._ Or just about.

“So, you wanna know how to fuck a guy?” Genji asks, arms folded over his chest, watching Hanzo fluster.

“No!” The reply comes quick and sharp, though Hanzo’s head still bows, hiding his face with the waterfall spill of his hair. “The other way.”

A deeper heat coils through Genji’s middle, tangling with the last flame of his possessive anger. He never thought proud, silent Hanzo would want anyone to _take_ him. He runs his tongue over the smooth flats of his teeth and tries not to think about it.

Whoever it is, Genji doesn't know if he wants to congratulate them or kill them.

“I can tell you about that too,” he offers once the air clears.

“Does it hurt?” Hanzo’s question so small and soft Genji can't even roll his eyes. It's tempting, but if there’s one thing Hanzo doesn’t like it’s being teased.

Kneeling down beside him, Genji lays a gentle hand on Hanzo’s arm.

“It can hurt,” he answers, more honest than perhaps he should be, “but it doesn't have to, shouldn't if someone ah— gets you ready. You know?” It’s such humble knowledge it hurts his heart to be the one to bare it, like he’s stealing something precious from Hanzo’s tender heart. But then, he supposes, his _anija_ had never been like him.

Had never tumbled into adolescent without guidance, pockets too deep, mouth too willing. Hanzo deserves better than that, needs someone to see how delicate is beneath his hard stare and cool manner. Genji won’t accept any less.

“It is a foolish thing to be so concerned over, I know,” Hanzo huffs, looking up at Genji and revealing the flush dusting his cheeks. “I do not wish to play the blushing virgin.”

Laughter bubbles up in Genji’s chest, a grin splitting his lips in a reaction he can’t keep down. He gives Hanzo’s arm a squeeze. “It's pretty normal, anija,” he says, and means it. He’s heard it asked a hundred times over at least.

“Were _you_ scared?”

It sounds more like an accusation than a question and Genji can't help but smile, baring the sharp tips of his canines. He runs his fingers through his hair, mussing the spikes before settling to scratch the back of his neck.

“You know me, I don’t get scared.”

There were choice few things that gave Genji much concern. The clan elders, maybe. Hanzo or his father in a bad mood. Dying alone, dying _sober._ But sex had never made him afraid, even when it should have.

“Typical,” Hanzo admonishes, but he looks more himself now, a shy smile furling the corner of his lips.

“Sorry,” Genji says, sticking out his tongue as Hanzo snorts. “You know, I'm sure the _youngest_ is supposed to ask the _oldest_ for advice. ”

“Only if you ever want to beat me at kendo,” Hanzo supplies.

“I'll beat you when you're an old man,” Genji quips back, giving Hanzo’s arm another firm squeeze. “Feeling better now?”

Hanzo drops his gaze. “A little.”

The glow from the bedside lamp catches Hanzo’s profile, displaying it in soft, golden contrast and for a moment Genji’s taken with the idea of _showing_ him. Secret and forbidden— it rises in the back of his throat and cinches it tight.

He's painfully aware of how close they are, Hanzo’s skin radiating dragon warmth, only inches apart.

“I—”

“You—”

The curve of Hanzo’s lips is inviting, pink even in the amber light and he is much too pretty. For Genji’s good, for his _own_ good. The seconds pass and Genji watches Hanzo’s cheeks turn dewy under the weight of his gaze.

“Speak,” almost a command followed by a softer, “please.”

Genji’s fingers slide up to rest on the bare arch of Hanzo’s neck.

“I could show you.”

He doesn't mean for his voice to be so full of heat and promise, but it feels right. Hanzo shivers against him in the gentlest of suppressed tremors.

“I’d make it good, how it should be.”

He’s impatient this time, not waiting for Hanzo to answer, coming apart at the seams. His hand cups at Hanzo’s jaw, bringing him into a kiss that's too much, too hot, from the moment their lips touch.

There's no resistance given, Hanzo’s fingers clamp desperately to his shoulders, his mouth soft but kissing back. _Kissing Genji back._ The way Hanzo moves against him— Genji can guess he's done this before, can taste the experience on his lips.

It makes him want to snarl.

Growling, Genji moves to curl his fingers in Hanzo’s hair. It's as soft as silk, satisfying to grab as he pushes his tongue into Hanzo’s mouth.

Hanzo slumps when Genji pulls away to suck in a sharp lungful of air, his lips parted, eyes glassy.

“Yes,” his voice is raspy, “show me.”

Genji wastes no time, falling back against the hardwood wall and pulling Hanzo into his lap. His hand wanders into the folds of Hanzo’s yukata, shamelessly greedy for skin.

“Do you have—?” He asks and Hanzo bats away his hand, reaching inside his robes to pluck out a bottle of lube.

Genji groans, tipping his head back until it hits the wood and looking up at Hanzo with lidded eyes. “You're so fucking hot, anija.”

He has to say it cause it's too obvious Hanzo doesn't know, making a high noise of surprise when Genji starts shoving his clothing out of the way. His fingers already reaching for the tie on Hanzo’s fundoshi.

“Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?” Genji whispers and Hanzo mewls —fucking _mewls—_ into the crook of his shoulder.

He throws Hanzo’s underwear off to the side, snatching up the lube and coating his fingers thickly. Running them up between the cleft of Hanzo’s thighs, Genji doesn't pause for a second, massaging gentle circles over Hanzo’s tight hole until the skin there is warm and relaxed.

“Fuck,” he hisses out, easing the tip of his middle finger into the silken clutch of Hanzo’s body.

“Genji, ” Hanzo cries out. Just one finger and he's already clenching, thighs trembling.

“What do you think, anija, do you like it?” Genji nuzzles his cheek against Hanzo’s neck, turning to dig his teeth into sensitive flesh. His finger curls, knuckle kissing up against Hanzo’s prostate, making him quake in Genji's arms.

“Ah, found your sweet spot.” Genji smiles and nudges a second digit alongside his first. “Talk to me, Hanzo,” he breathes into his brother's ear, “do you like being played with here?”

Hanzo whines and tosses his head back, gripping so tight at Genji’s shoulders he's sure he'll wear it in bruises.

“I-I like it,” Hanzo stammers, writhes as Genji’s fingers crook and search within him.

“If he ever gives you less than this,” Genji pauses, biting a purpling mark into Hanzo’s throat, “I'll kill him.”

It's too soon to be expected, but Hanzo’s soft, little noises cut out into a silent moan. His head falls back, only Genji’s hands on him, in him, keep him steady. Come paints white across Genji’s black tank top, and he groans deep and pleased as Hanzo spasms on his still rocking fingers.

Hanzo’s head bows forward, hips grinding into the pressure. “There's no one,” he manages to say with his lips dragging against Genji's neck.

Through the growing red haze and impossible warmth brewing in his core, the words give Genji a moment of pause.

“What do you mean, anija?”

Hanzo shakes his head. “There was never a man, I just wanted—” he cuts off.

“Hanzo, I don't want to stop.” It's the only thing he can think to say, childish and full of unconcerned desire. Hanzo lays spent against him and he still wants more.

“Then do not stop,” Hanzo’s tone is husky with command, threaded through with something imploring Genji could never deny.

“I won't,” he promises, pausing before he slides a third finger into Hanzo’s loosening hole. “You feel good, anija.”

No one could blame him for thinking it, imagining what it'd be like to pull Hanzo down on his cock, experience the heat griping at his fingers someplace even sweeter.

“Yes,” Hanzo gasps, moaning softly at the stretch and answering a question Genji has yet to ask. “Genji, more.”

“Do you want me to fuck you, anija?” Genji spreads his fingers out just to feel Hanzo strain and shiver. “Is that what you've been waiting for?”

Hanzo doesn't reply, hiding his face in the crook of Genji’s shoulder. He nods, slowly— head moving against skin and cloth.

Genji turns him around, fingers pulling free with a sound that's too wet and loud in the quiet air. He strips Hanzo free of his yukata, revealing bare skin and blue ink, fingers moving to trace the scales that wrap around Hanzo’s thigh. It's the lesser seen of the pair. Twin tattoos for twin dragons. Intimacy runs as thick as incense in the air, gifting them a silent moment of nothing but skin on skin, basking in their shattered taboo.

Hanzo’s arms curl backward, hands dipping under the back of Genji’s tank top. His fingers splay and send magic rippling down Genji’s spine as they trace the path of his dragon from memory.

He has to wonder if Hanzo feels it too, this inescapable magnetism. Drawing them closer, always closer.

“Genji,” Hanzo’s head rolls back into his shoulder, his hips grinding down on the hard bulge in Genji’s sweats.

Skimming his hand up Hanzo’s chest, Genji settles it over his throat, turning Hanzo into him for a lingering kiss. His head spins, dizzy and lustful, his control wearing thin. The harder Genji grips at his throat the more his older brother squirms, and Genji’s shocked by the fingers that pry at the band of his sweatpants.

“Hanzo,” he hisses as Hanzo’s hot palm curls around his cock.

“Please, Genji,” Hanzo says, stroking jerkily at the length of him.

“Fuck.” It's hopeless to resist, need burns a fire bright spark within him. “Okay.” He snatches the lube, slicking himself quick and messy, overeager to nudge the thick, spongy head of his cock against Hanzo’s hole.

His eyes follow the motion, watching as Hanzo’s body gives way— pressing slowly deeper inside. Settling Hanzo back against him, Genji hushes his quiet cries, soothing down his chest and stopping to squeeze soft swell of his pecs, a spark of interest making his cock twitch.

They've always been a fondness of his, the pudgy inverted tips a quirk he's wanted to investigate with hands and tongue and teeth. He rolls them between his fingers, plucking at the shy teats until they turn a riper pink.

“You're so cute, anija. I never thought you'd like this so much.”

Hanzo groans, humiliated and squeezes down on Genji’s cock, head tipping back onto his shoulder.

“It feels good,” he murmurs, making no move to protest the cruel treatment.

Genji doesn't even have to fuck up into him, Hanzo does the work, rising his hips up only to sink back down. Fingers wrap around Genji’s hand where it’s splayed loose on Hanzo’s chest, pushing up encouraging it upward. Genji isn't sure whether to laugh or groan at the needy move, just settles with squeezing Hanzo’s throat, keeping the pressure tight until Hanzo melts in his arms again.

They fit together perfectly, Hanzo a hot velvet sheath milking at his cock, pushing him ever higher until there’s nowhere left to go.

“Hanzo—” he grits, reaching his free hand between his brother’s thighs, taking him in hand. “Anija, I won't last.”

It would embarrass him more if he didn't know Hanzo’s the same. It's not hard to tell with Hanzo dripping slick over his knuckles and whining into every buck of his hips.

“Yes,” is Hanzo’s short response, chopped between high, breathy moans— reduced to a litany of soft _ah-ah-ah’s_ as Genji angles his hips to grind against Hanzo’s sweet spot. “I want to feel it, otouto.”

And if that doesn't make Genji’s cock pulse, throbbing in want to answer. “Fuck, Hanzo…” His hips snap up, sheathing himself in the slick heat of him and burying his face into the side of Hanzo’s neck.

He sucks and bites at Hanzo’s pale throat, dotting it with red and pink marks of ownership. He's not gentle and slow the way he started the night, can't resist Hanzo’s welcoming body any longer. His brother only cries louder the harder Genji thrusts, cutting off into a silent scream when Genji hits his peak and spills molten hot inside him.

Genji grips punishingly at Hanzo’s neck, handling him roughly and jerking his cock in fast little strokes.

“That's it, anija,” he encourages, lips dragging against the shell of Hanzo’s ear as he tightens his hold. Hanzo seizes up when Genji cuts of his air, spilling over his fingers. Genji runs his thumb over the wet tip of Hanzo’s cock, feeling it shudder under his fingertips. “You're beautiful.” Genji keeps Hanzo tucked against his chest, littering kisses over the soft bare skin that stretches from neck to shoulder. “You were made for me, Hanzo.”

“Genji…” Hanzo whispers, breath catching as Genji lowers him to the futon.

Making sure Hanzo’s steady on his hands and knees, Genji pulls free of him with a wet, lewd pop. Hanzo whines in complaint, his hole clenching, loose and messy with Genji’s come.

It's hard to draw his eyes away. Genji’s thumb nudges over where Hanzo is pink and freshly used.

“Not a virgin anymore,” he says, grin ticking up the corners of his mouth when Hanzo shoots him a look. “Let's get you cleaned up,” Genji murmurs, shifting down to tongue over Hanzo’s hole. The warm, stretched skin buttery soft under his mouth, not an inch of resistance to him pressing inside.

“Genji,” Hanzo’s voice is too hushed to be a shout but he cries it urgently, drowned out by Genji’s pleased growl.

“Mine,” Genji says, closing his eyes and lowering his head down into his task.

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun, I just really love Hanzo a lot c: 
> 
> I haven't posted on ao3 for a while, I've been hording fic, but there'll be more soon. Find me @[trueblackhand](https://trueblackhand.tumblr.com/)|tumblr if you don't want to miss out on all the writes that don't make it ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading, I look forward to your comments n support!


End file.
